


Thorki : Magic Flute

by queerasjay



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: Thor menemukan sebuah suling ajaib.Happy reading
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)





	Thorki : Magic Flute

Asgard

‘Pletak’

Sesuatu mengenai kepalaku ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan di taman Asgard hendak menemui Loki. Merasakan hal itu cukup membuatku kaget. Apakah ini ulah Loki lagi? Tapi tidak mungkin bukan? Aku segera mencari benda yang sudah mengenai kepalaku dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat sebuah suling jatuh di dekatku. Apakah ini yang mengenai kepalaku tadi? Kuambil segera suling dan aku menjadi ingat hobiku dulu yang terkadang suka memainkan suling di kala bosan menemani Loki membaca buku dan sepertinnya hal itu bisa terulang lagi. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat senyumanku mengembang, dengan langkah lebih cepat aku lekas menghampiri Loki yang sedang asyik membaca buku di pohon favoritnya.

“Loki, lihat apa yang aku bawa?” tanyaku bersemangat.

Loki hanya melirikku sekilas dengan wajah malasnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku di tangannya.

Melihat reaksinya demikian aku terkekeh pelan, dia memang selalu seperti itu jika sedang sibuk dengan bacaanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa aku mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya dan sejenak melirik buku pada tangannya.

“Aku heran apa menyenangkan hanya menghabiskan waktu membaca buku seperti Loki, apa-apa lagi ada aku di sampingmu, apa kau tidak ingin bermanja dengan kakakmu ini?” godaku.

“Kakak? Apa kau bilang kau kakakku? Aku tidak sudi mengatakan demikian mengingat apa yang sudah kita lakukan,” balas Loki lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Ya Odin, kenapa susah sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya? Tidak tahukan bahwa aku sedang rindu padanya, rindu untuk bermanja dengannya? Aku menarik nafas sejenak sebelum aku teringat dengan dengan suling itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik aku memainkan ini dari pada hanya bosan menunggu dia selesai membaca.

Aku mengingat-ingat laguku dulu, untungnya aku masih ingat salah satu lagunya. Maka tanpa menoleh ke arah Loki aku mulai meniup suling itu dan memainkan lagu lullaby kesukaanku dan dia tentunya. Awalnya Loki masih terlihat tidak peduli padaku dan masih asyik membaca, maka aku pikir apa yang aku lakukan ini tidaklah menganggunya.

Aku terus bermain tanpa memperhatikan Loki lagi, tapi tunggu aku merasa mendengar suara Loki yang mendesah pelan.

“Nghhh… Thor…” desahnya.

Aku masih sibuk hendak menyelesaikan laguku, aku pikir itu hanya ada dipikiranku saja. Desahan Loki itu tidak nyata, lagi pula kenapa pikiranku masih saja kotor di saat memainkan suling ini.

“Ah… Thor…” lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu dan suara itu seperti berasal dari sampingku tempat Loki berada.

Mataku membulat melihat Loki tidak memegang buku lagi, tapi malah memegang penisnya sendiri, bajunya sudah tidak berada di tubuh mulusnya itu. Apakah aku ini mengkhayal lagi, tapi kalau ini hanya sebuah khayalan ini sungguh keterlaluan. Melihat itu juga membuatku menghentikan permainan sulingku.

“Ergh… Thor, sialan…” kata Loki yang dengan cepat menuntupi penisnynya sendiri.

Jadi sungguh benar-benar terjadi, tapi kenapa?

“Thor… kau benar-benar bodoh! Aku benci kau…” dengan cepat Loki memakai bajunya dengan sihir.

Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, maka aku kembali memainkan suling itu dan kali ini aku sengaja melirik Loki melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Loki kalau aku memainkan suling ini. Dan benar lagi-lagi aku mendengar erangan Loki dan Loki sudah berada mendekatiku dan tentunya dengan tubuh polosnya lagi, penisnya mengacung tegang menggodaku.

Tunggu apakah ini hanya ilusi Loki yang ingin menggodaku atau suling ini memang ajaib? Kuhentikan permainan sulingku dan dengan cepat aku menindih tubuhnya, “Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah cepat Loki…” kuraih penisnya dan kukocok perlahan.

“Thor… nghhh… suling itu penyebabnya, lepakan aku jangan lakukan ini padaku disini…” balasnya mencoba memberontak.

“Tidak Loki, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apa kau tidak merasakan penisku yang sudah sangat menginginkan lubang hangatmu,” aku yakin penis Loki bisa meraskan penisku sudah menegang dibalik celanaku.

“ _Shit!, are you crazy_ Thor?” balas Loki.

“ _Maybe, now let me fuck you_ …” kukocok penisnya dan kini aku bisa mendengar Loki mengerang karena sentuhan tanganku.

Berikutnya tahu-tahu saja Loki sudah melepaskan bajuku dan kini kami sama-sama polos, “Hmm…” racau Loki sebelum dia menarik wajahku lebih dekat.

Kulumat bibirnya begitu aku bisa meraskan deru nafasnya dihadapanku, kugigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya dan bisa aku rasakan dia menghisap bibir bibir atasku. “Mmmp….” Bibir kami saling beradu satu sama lain tidak ada saling mengalah bahkan kami mulai saling memilin lidah dan juga bertukar saliva.

Tanganku masih mengocok penis Loki dan demikian dengan Loki mengocok penisku, penis kami perlahan mulai berkedut merasakan rangsangan yang kami lakukan satu sama lain. Ciuman lebih dulu dilepaskan oleh Loki.

Tangannya menyentuh wajahku, “ _Brother,_ dari mana kau mendapakan suling itu, hmm?” tanyanya.

“ _I don’t know_ , tiba-tiba saja suling itu muncul sayang. Tapi aku senang berkat suling itu aku mendapatkan perhatianmu dan tentunya juga tubuhmu yang menggiurkan ini,” balasku lalu kembali mengecup bibir Loki penuh nafsu.

Bisa aku rasakan juga Loki membalas lumatanku, lidah kami saling bergulat kembali saling menghisap satu sama lain. Kali ini aku melepaskan ciuman kami lebih dulu, lalu aku menyasar leher putih mulusnya, kuhisap sedikit kuat guna meninggalkan bekasku di sana.

“Nghh… Thor, kau sengaja yah..?” protes Loki.

Hanya aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya dan terus menandai lehernya lalu terus turun ke dadanya, begitu aku sampai di dadannya, aku bermain diputingnya dulu dan menghisapnya seperti orang kehausan sambil memainkan sisi sebelahnya.

“Tho…or.. nghhh…” racaunya kembali.

Bisa aku merasakan tubuh Loki menggelinjang dibawah tubuhku, aku tersenyum dalam hati merasakan respon tubuh Loki pada sentuhanku. Aku kemudian berpindah ke sisi satunya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seperti sebelumnya.

Tubuh Loki semakin melengkung merasakan hisapanku, kuhentikan sejenak perbuatanku untuk melihat reaksi tubuh Loki. Kuhadiahkan bibirnya sebuah kecupan lembut kepadanya, baru aku bermain ke area bawah tubuh Loki. Awalnya aku kocok penisnya dengan tanganku baru kemudian kuhisap juga penisnya, kumainkan lidahku mengitari kepala penis Loki, bermain cukup lama di lubang kencingnya. Sementara satu tanganku sibuk memainkan kedua bola kembar milik Loki.

“Hhhh… Thor, bisakah lebih cepa…at, a…aku takut ada yang melihat kita?” tanyanya.

Kuhentikan hisapanku lalu menatap dirinya sudah sangat sayu kerena gairahnya sendiri, “Gunakan sihirmu sayang, buatlah ilusi agar tidak ada yang melihat kita,” kukedipkan sebelah mataku kepadanya.

“Hhhhh… ba...aiklah…”

Aku senang akhirnya Loki mau mengalah juga dan juga membiarkan aku membuatnya terbang karena gairah kami ini. Kembali kuhisap penisnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku angkat kedua kalinya dan kutahan pinggulnya sehingga aku bisa melihat lubang analnya dengan jelas. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, segera kubasahi lubangnya itu dengan lidahkku. Kujilati permukaan luar lubang analnya hingga benar-benar basah, baru aku membasahi ketiga jariku dengan ludahku sendiri.

Awal-awal aku memasukkan telujukku lebih dulu menembus lubang anal, rintihan Loki menjadi musik pengiring kami, “Tahan sebentar yah sayang…” kataku.

“Uh…huh…Tho…or!” jawabnya.

Kutambahkan satu buah jariku kulagi untuk melebarkan lubang analnya dan membasahinya sebelum aku melakukan penetrasi padanya. Setelah aku rasa Loki sudah mulai terbiasa, kumasukan satu jari lagi dan kali ini aku menggerakan jariku maju-mundur.

“Ergh…. Thor… ah…” desah Loki.

Bisa aku rasakan lubang anal Loki merespon cukup baik pada ketiga jariku, ketiga jariku dipijat lembut oleh lubang itu, “ _Baby, are you ready for more_?” tanyaku seraya menatap Loki.

“ _Yes… ah… fuck me brother_ , hhhh…” bisa kulihat wajah Loki sudah sangat memerah akibat perbuatanku.

“ _Alright_ ,” kutarik keluar ketiga jariku dan kemudian kukocok penis tegangku sebelum kumasukan kepala penisku perlahan ke dalam lubang Loki yang kulihat tadi berkedut meminta diisi oleh penisku.

Kumasukkan perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya penisku sepenuhnya ditelan oleh lubang anal Loki, kutatap Loki sayu meminta persetujuan untuk bisa bergerak di atasnya. Dia mengangguk pelan , aku pun mulai menggenjot lubang analnya dengan tempo lambat-cepat-lambat-cepat kembali. Bisa kurasakan kini lubang anal Loki meremas penisku semakin kuat dan kencang, sehingga penisku ikut berkedut karena remasan itu.

“Argh… Loki, _this fucking so tight_ …” racauku dan masih menghujamkan penisku tanpa henti pada lubang kenikmatan milik Loki.

“Tho…or, ah…. _I can’t hold anymore_ …” katanya yang bisa aku rasakan semakin kuat meremas penisku.

“ _Me too, let’s cum together_ …” kupercepat lagi tempo hentakanku pada lubang analnya.

“Nghhh….hhh…” desah kami bersama.

Kurasakan remasan kuat bertepatkan dengan cairan sperma milik Loki yang keluar mengenai perutku dan kemudian aku ikut mengeluarkan spermanku di dalam lubang analnya. Nafas kami sama-sama memberat sejenak kami saling berpandangan dan Loki lebih dulu mengecup bibirku dan tersenyum padaku.

“ _Thanks_ Loki…” kataku lalu tersenyum padanya lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dan berbaring di atas rumput di samping Loki.

“Tapi ingat lain kali jika kau ingin bercinta denganku tidak perlu kau gunakan suling itu,” kata Loki tiba-tiba.

“Hei, kalau tidak mencueki aku dengan terus membaca buku, aku juga tidak akan meniup suling itu…” balasku tidak mau kalah.

“Ya sudah pokoknya serahkan suling itu padaku, kau tidak boleh meniupnya kalau bukan aku yang memintamu demikian meski kuakui kau memang bisa memainkan suling itu.”

“Tidak, aku tidak mau. Suling ini harus ditanganku…”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau tidur satu kamar denganmu dan kau juga tidak boleh berdekatan denganku. Akan aku gunakan sihirku untuk membuatmu jauh dariku…”

“Ya-ya baiklah, ini…” kuberikan suling itu kepada Loki akhirnya.

Loki menerima itu sambil tersenyum, “Dengan begini akan lebih aman dan ingat kau jangan macam-macam ok?”

“Iya Loki sayang…”

Loki tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhku kemudian, merasakan itu hanya membuatku tersenyum dan menghangat.

FIN


End file.
